


Is there anything else?

by aprylynn



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: AU, F/M, Humor, Romance, Tumblr Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprylynn/pseuds/aprylynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi has had a very long week and she just wants to relax on her flight home. An awkward encounter with Marty, her new flight attendant, may change her plans.</p><p>For the NCISLA hiatus fic challenge on Tumblr<br/>Theme 5<br/>Extreme AU - Flight Attendant/CEO on private jet AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is there anything else?

Kensi wanted to just disappear.

Oftentimes she looked back and wondered how her life became like this. More often than not, her day was made up of meetings and budgets and crises being diverted. Millions of people had all kinds of fun because of her hard work and the company she built from the ground up. Sadly, she rarely had the time or energy to partake in that fun.

She boarded her G450 for her flight back to LA. After a long week in New York City, with no time for anything except work and very little sleep, all she wanted was to lean back in her chair and not move for the next several hours.

"Good evening, Miss Blye. My name is Marty. Is there anything I can get for you?"

The voice she heard was unfamiliar yet pleasant. Kensi cracked her eye lids open and saw a mop of unruly blonde hair and an shaven face. At first, she was annoyed at the unprofessional look of this new flight attendant, but he had memorizing blue eyes that made her forget to breathe for a moment. Suddenly, she was no longer annoyed.

"Yes. I'll have Bulleit on the rocks."

"I'll be right back, Ma'am." Right before walking away, he flashed her a smile that she wasn't the least bit prepared for.

He came back with her drink and another smile. "Here you go."

"Thanks… Marty, right?"

"That's right."

"I don't think we've met before. Eric is my usual attendant."

"Yeah, I'm new. Eric asked me to fill in for him. He said he's sick, but I think he just ate too many cronuts." That smile again. She only had one sip of her drink, but she was certainly feeling warm all over. She was already feeling much more relaxed.

That was until she wished she could just disappear.

As Marty walked down the aisle, his foot caught on her purse. She had dropped it next to her seat, not really thinking it might be in the way. He flailed around a bit before he found his bearings, emptying the contents of her purse all over the floor in the process.

"I'm sorry. Let me get that for you." He said as he knelt down, picking up her keys and lipgloss.

"No!" Despite wearing four inch heels and a pencil skirt, Kensi immediately scrambled to the floor, frantically grabbing her stuff. "That's okay. I can get it."

"It was my fault, Miss Blye. It's the least I can do…" His voice trailed off as he did a double take on the object currently in his hand (which at first glance could have passed as just a brightly colored toothbrush holder). This was the exact object Kensi didn't want him to see. He stared at it with a furrowed brow for a few seconds, but to Kensi, time seemed to stop. Realization spread across his face and he glanced up at her, looking just about as horrified as she felt.

Neither one was able to move, paralyzed out of shear shock and embarrassment. If she had been an outsider looking in on this situation, she would have been laughing her ass off. But right now, she was the one kneeling on the floor with a man she met five minutes ago as he held her brand new vibrator in his hand. Definitely not funny.

"Oh… shit… I'm so sorry."

"Um, it's okay, Marty. Can I… can I have it back now?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry again. So stupid of me."

As she took it from him, their fingers brushed against each and their eyes met. For a brief moment, she thought she saw the beginning of a smile on his cute reddened face. And in that brief moment, she swore there was more happening here than just unbelievable awkwardness.

She quickly dropped the vibrator in her purse, needing it out sight as soon as possible. He stood up first and offered his hand to help her stand. She took it and soon found herself face to face with this adorably flustered and also kind of sexy flight attendant.

"Again, so sorry…"

"Don't mention it. Let's just forget this happened."

He laughed. "I'll try, but honestly I don't know if that's possible."

She laughed in return. Seriously, what was wrong with her? This could have easily been the most mortifying moment of her life, yet here she was already laughing it off. They hadn't even taken off yet. The rest of this flight should be interesting.

* * *

Marty made sure everything was secure for take off. He brought her another drink and some chocolate donuts to snack on (a requirement every time she flew). An hour or so went by. He checked on her from time to time while she pretended to read. But every time he walked by, the awkwardness seemed to be fading away. The image of him holding her vibrator, was no longer horrifying. It was actually kind of hot. Friendly nods towards each other were turning into slight smiles. At one point she swore he purposely licked his lips at the exact time their eyes met. And was she seriously twirling her hair around her finger every time he got closer? Wow, how long had it been since the last time she had sex? And why was she thinking about sex right now? Yeah, it had definitely been too long.

He brought her another drink, opening his mouth a couple times before finally saying what was on his mind. "I'm sorry if I'm being too forward, but are you Kiki?"

She nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Did Eric tell you?"

"No. Not really. He told me you owned your own company. And when I saw your… you know… I saw the name on it and I just thought it might be you."

"Well, guilty as charged."

He laughed. "Nothing to feel guilty about. A lot of people have a lot of fun because of you."

She rolled her eyes, trying to smile and keep be light-hearted, all while wishing she was one of those people.

"So why the name Kiki?"

"It was a stupid nickname I had in college. It was my way of naming the company after me without really naming the company after me."

"Do you always keep your merchandise in your purse? Just in case you can make a quick sale?"

She laughed. "You are hilarious. No, actually, it's a new product. It was introduced at a meeting I was at this week and I'm taking it home to… you know…"

"Take it for a test drive?"

"Um… yeah… pretty much. I know the first change I'll make is to not make it bright orange. Then it won't be so obvious when it falls out of someone's purse." She nervously cackled at her own joke.

He walked right up to her seat and leaned forward, placing one hand on each arm rest. His face was just inches from hers, flashing that gorgeous smile at her. "Well, Miss Blye, is there anything…  _anything_  else I can do for you?"

This was so inappropriate. She really should have him fired for being so forward. But dammit, that smile and those eyes and even that scruffy face… she couldn't stop ogling him in that white dress shirt that fit him perfect. Her eyes kept moving from his arms to his waist, up his torso to his neck. She couldn't decide if she wanted to grab him by the belt or the tie.

This was a bad idea. A terrible idea. But why should everyone else have their fun? Why not have a turn herself? And why not have a turn with a sexy flight attendant on her private jet?

She reached out, her slender fingers closing around the knot of his tie. Slowly and gently, she loosened the knot and pulled down, never breaking eye contact with him. She finally slipped the last of his tie from around his neck and dropped it on the floor. Then she leaned to the side and reached in her purse. "Actually, there is something you can do for me."

* * *

Hours later, they were on the ground in LA. The door was open and Kensi gathered her purse and stood up. She turned to face Marty. He was back in his uniform, as if nothing had happened.

"Thanks, Marty. That was… wow… that was just what I needed."

"It's my job, Miss Blye."

"I don't know if that's exactly in your job description."

"Well, I like to go above and beyond."

"Yeah, you do." She really wanted his hands and his mouth on her again. "So… I was thinking. You were very helpful in testing out my new merchandise."

"That's good to hear."

She reached for his belt and pulled him closer, smiling as she remembered the way he slowly unbuckled it and slipped it out of the loops earlier. Apparently, Marty liked being a tease. "But I think I need some more information."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. It's all very official marketing research. Very important. Otherwise, I couldn't in good conscience sell the product unless I know  _everything_  it can do."

"Well, we certainly wouldn't want to let down your customers." He placed his hands on her hips.

She had to be crazy, but maybe a little crazy was what she needed. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a card. She smiled as she slipped it into his front pocket. "Call me later?"

"Of course. You know… for science."


End file.
